jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
Bleakstone Field
Bleakstone Sector Sector Designation: Bleakstone Field National Authority: Solrain Commonwealth Gatenet Region: Solrain Core area Gatenet Reference: 1 jump from Solrain Core sector Despite its position within the Solrain central Core, Bleakstone Field is a frontier sector remarkable mainly for its asteroid field and nearby colony world. A major port facility, Bleakstone Station, orbits approximately 38 km from the local gate. Due to the recent attack and incursion by The Inferno, the sector has been temporarily designated an amber travel zone. The presence of hostile marauders should be expected within the asteroid field, and a battle station maintained by the Inferno is believed to be blockading the gate. A debris field orbits at the former position of several additional habitats and facilities, and represents a hazard to navigation. A few orbital manufacturing facilities are known to have survived the attack, but may not be operating at normal capacity. There is also a gravitational anomaly present in the sector not far from the asteroid field. The anomaly is the subject of routine TRI monitoring and should be avoided. Bleakstone Planetary Data Diameter: ~7600 km Gravimetry: 0.68 Rotation: 14.4 h Government: Solrain Commonwealth Colony: Mining/Industrial This planetary body known as "Bleakstone" orbits a young white main sequence star in the Solrain space. The local star is itself a companion of a blue giant in a wide binary. The blue giant harbors a significant accretion disk that would presumably be a rich source of minerals and metals should an anomaly pair be discovered suitable for a Jumpgate link. Bleakstone itself is dense and metal-rich, making it subject to Solrain exploitation despite its inhospitable characteristics. The surface is hot, with a mainly nitrogen atmosphere that includes several unpleasant trace gases and inadequate oxygen for human habitation. The colony facilities are entirely enclosed. Surface albedo is high due to the particular mineral content of crustal rocks, making for striking views of the planet from space. Colonists working in the open on daylit areas of the world require coolant suits and rebreathers, in addition to protective optics. Agriculture to support the colony is confined to a limited number of climate-controlled facilities using imported soils, or hydroponics. Nearly all food must be shipped in from Solrain Core, making the settlement expensive to support. Terraforming investment is reportedly being considered by the Zelcane Trust before the colony becomes much more extensive. The colony has extensive orbital support facilities, centered in Bleakstone Field, an asteroid field in close proximity to the planet. The local Jumpgate to Solrain Core is also within the field, as is an un-harnessed gravitic anomaly. Forerunner research teams from TRI Corporation have repeatedly examined the anomaly in attempts to determine whether a new outbound link is possible, but no syndicate within the Commonwealth has yet committed to new gate construction. Source: Commonwealth Public Data Archive, entry updated 98.12.01 Bleakstone Station and Environs Bleakstone Station is located within the Bleakstone Field, an asteroid field which has lent its name to the local sector. The station is approximately 38 km from the sector's only Jumpgate, which connects directly to Solrain Core. Pilots arriving from Sol Core must traverse or circumnavigate the Field to reach the station. The frontier colony world, Bleakstone (colony est. 86.10.30) is clearly visible from the station, and the view from orbit is quite pleasant considering the barrenness of the planet. This attractiveness is mostly due to its surface brightness, minerals in the rocks giving it a color similar to dirty ice. Don't be fooled, though, as the planet is hot and inhospitable. The domed surface colony is mostly concerned with mining, with most facilities operated by the Zelcane Trust. In the orbital space near the station are several factories and personnel habitats, a refinery facility served by mining ships working the field, and a hydroponics station supplying the colony. Bleakstone Station itself is the major transfer point for cargo moving to and from the planet. In addition to the port facilities and a small naval station, Bleakstone Station contains a wide variety of retail emporium and trade centers catering to all travelers’ needs. The short trip to Solrain Core ensures that all facilities are modern and well-supplied.